Surprise
by bhernandez02897
Summary: Jill has been home from Africa for two weeks and finds out that she is pregnant with Weskers child. Chris/Jill
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay this is my first Chris/Jill fic and so far I have just loved writing it. Tell me whether or not I should continue this. Please enjoy!  
**  
Jill Valentine is finally home after being with Albert Wesker for three years. Well technically she was at Chris' home. Ever since she had gotten there she had been feeling sick. It had been two weeks and Chris was starting to get very worried. She vomited nearly everything that she ate and had been having bad headaches.

"That's it Jill, you are getting pale as hell, can't keep anything down. We are going to the hospital." Chris said, not taking no for an answer.

Jill wanted to argue with Chris, but knew not to mess with him when he got that tone of voice. Besides, she felt like hell.

They arrived at the hospital and Jill waited in a room.

"Ms. Valentine, we have to do a pregnancy test." The nurse explained.

"Go ahead but there is no chance that I'm pregnant." Jill said as she smiled and shook her head,

"Well it is required so if you will." The nurse said, handing Jill a cup.

Jill sighed and left. A few minutes later she was back with Chris.

They drew blood and checked her vitals while she was there. After a little while a doctor came in to give Jill the news.

"Well Ms. Valentine, it's nothing that is going to kill you, you are just pregnant." The doctor said with a sad look on his face. He knew what happened to Jill.

Jill just laughed.

"You must have gotten my results mixed up with someone else's. There is no way that I am pregnant." Jill said, now having a serious look on her face.

"Jill I am positive that I tested yours. I double checked it because I know your circumstances. It was still positive."

Jill looked to Chris who looked at her.

"You two are free to go."

The drive home was completely silent except for Serj Tankian's 'sky is over' playing on the radio.

When they got home Jill ran to her room and locked the door.

Chris just sat in the living room and thought to himself.  
_  
'It has to be Wesker's child. There is no way that it is anybody else's. That bastard is still doing damage from beyond the grave. If this is driving me crazy it must be killing Jill. I have to go talk to her.' _Chris thought.

He walked to Jill's room but stopped to listen. He heard a noise coming from Jill's room. Crying. Jill didn't cry. At least the old Jill didn't. He knocked on the door, knowing that she would have locked it.

"Jill, will you please let me in?" Chris asked through the door.

It was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah just a second."

Chris heard Jill clear her throat and knew she was trying to make herself look like she wasn't crying. The door opened and Jill looked at Chris

"What do you want?" Jill asked. It was obvious that she had been crying. Her eyes were red and still watery and her voice was cracking.

"I need to talk to you Jill. I need to know what you want to do. I'm worried about you. It is obvious that this is Wesker's kid and I need to know what you want to do with it." Chris said as he and Jill sat on her bed.

"I can't being myself to abort him. It is not his fault that he was conceived like this."

"Him?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just have a feeling that he is a boy. Chris, I want to keep my baby." Jill said, looking at him with those blue eyes as a tear slid down her face.

Chris smiled and wiped away the tear. "I knew that you would Jill. Remember Jill, I am still your partner. I want to help you out with the baby." Chris said as he put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

Jill smiled. "I knew that you would say that. Thank you Chris. For everything. You never gave up looking for me when everyone else gave up hope. You saved mine and my baby's lives. Thank you." Jill said, getting the chance to properly thank Chris for the first time since she got home.

"Jill you don't need to thank me. You are my partner for life." Chris said as he pulled Jill into a bear hug.  
_  
'Yeah, things are definitely going to be okay for the two of us kiddo.'_ Jill told her unborn baby as she smiled and hugged Chris back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay due to the good reception that I got, I decided to continue with this story! Please enjoy chapter two, and by the way there is a ten week time skip here.**_

Chapter two: Discovery

You know the weird thing is that years ago the doctors told me that because of the T-virus I would never be able to get pregnant. Well I proved them wrong didn't I?"

"Yeah you did Jill. You know I can't believe that we didn't know you were pregnant until you were eight weeks. How didn't you figure out that you were pregnant before that.?" Chris asked out of curiosity.

"Ever since the T-virus I never had a normal menstrual cycle, so I figured it was just the norm. Why did you decide to ask this eleven weeks later?" Jill laughed.

"I don't know I guess I never thought about it until now, since you are definitely showing now."

Chris was smiling at Jill. She was now nineteen weeks along and was starting to show. She even had a glow to her and was even more beautiful than before. _'As if that were even possible.'_ He told himself.

"I know, I had to go shopping for bigger clothes. I have an ultrasound appointment later on today, Did you um want to come?" Jill asked shyly.

Chris smiled at her. She was always so shy with him for some reason. She never used to be. He couldn't understand why.

"Jill of course I want to come with you to find out the baby's sex. Why have you been so shy lately?" Chris asked.

"I don't know I guess I have just been kind of scared that you would finally get it in your head that we are too much work and that you would back out. I wouldn't blame you if you did. Damn these hormones." Jill said a tear rolled down her face at the thought of Chris leaving her.

Chris sighed and sat closer to Jill on the couch. He put his arm around her and comforted her. "Listen Jill I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I told you that I was going to be here for you and I am not going to intentionally lie to you. I'm here for you."

Jill put her head on his shoulder. "Promise?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Chris smiled and wrapped his other arm around her too. "I promise. Now let's get to that appointment and find out what baby Valentine is."

Jill got up quickly "Oh my God I almost forgot! Come on, let's go!" Jill said, grabbing Chris' hand and making him run to the car with her.

"Drive!" Jill yelled at Chris, , who just smiled at her excitement and Listened to her.

"Yes ma'am." Chris said, putting the pedal to the metal .

They soon arrived at Jill's OBGYN and were soon inside of a room.

"Ms. Valentine, I am Dr. Johnson and I will be your OBGYN from this point on. Now let's check on the baby, shall we?"

Jill nodded eagerly. Chris sat next to Jill and watched as the doctor put the wand over Jill's stomach. They heard a whooshing sound as he went over her stomach.

"Alright the baby seems to be growing correctly and it's heartbeat sounds good too. So would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, I would love to know." Jill said excitedly.

"Well let's see. It seems that you two are going to be having a baby girl! Congratulations you two! Jill I will se you in a few weeks. You are free to go." Dr. Johnson said, shaking both Chris and Jill's hands.

Jill's eyes started to water as she was handed a copy of the ultrasound, and she couldn't help but let a tear fall.

"Jill, honey, what's wrong? Were you wanting a boy?" Chris asked.

"No I am just so happy right now. Sorry." Jill said, apologizing for crying in front of Chris.

"Don't apologize, I am just really glad that you are happy. Now come on, let's go home. I promised to tell Claire what you were having as soon as we found out." Chris gave Jill a hand to help her get off the exam room table.

Jill laughed at the thought of Claire's face when she found out.

Maybe we should tell her through skype. I so want to see her face when she hears that I'm having a girl."

"Great idea."

They got home and got on skype. Thank God Claire was online.

"Hey Claire, we are having a little girl!" Jill squealed, finally having a girl to talk to.

Claire's face lit up. "Oh my God, I am going to have a niece! Chris, you are going to be a great. Dad, and Jill, you are going to be a great mom. Gotta go!" Claire said, shutting down her computer.

"When are we going to tell her that the baby isn't yours?" Jill asked as she turned around in her computer chair to look Chris in the eyes.

"Never." Chris said.

All Jill could do was sigh. She wasn't going to argue with Chris on this great occasion.  
_  
'Sorry little one. Your Aunt Claire is never going to know about your true identity. I just pray that you look like me so I won't have to tell your Aunt Claire.'  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So Sorry for the late update and this chapter is going to be pretty short, as I am going to make it into two separate chapters. There is again another time skip, as I want to focus the story more on after the baby is born. I am working on writing that right now, so for now, enjoy!**_

As Jill got into the last month of her pregnancy, she started to doubt herself. The main thing she worried about is that if she would be able to love this baby as much as she would if it had been Chris' baby. Also what would happen if the baby would look like Wesker? Would she still be able to love her?  
_  
'Of course I would still love her, quit doubting yourself Jill.'_

One thing that she has never been able to get out of her head since the moment she found out she was pregnant is the fear that Chris would decide that they were too much for him and would abandon them.

_'Why wouldn't he?' _She thought. _'He has his own life to live, yet he spends his free time and even misses some days of work just to take care of us. What kind of guy would even think of doing that?' _Jill wondered.

Chris was not just this ordinary guy, no he was her very own dream guy, her knight in shining armor. She touched her now huge belly and caressed it.

"Mommy loves you with all of her heart my Desirae Mercedes. I promise that I will love you no matter what you look like." Jill told her unborn baby girl.

Jill decided on the name Desirae as it means desired, and this baby was definitely desired. Chris chose Mercedes as it meant Mercy. Jill was positive that she could love her child, but the million dollar question was could Chris love her? All that Jill could do is pray that he could.

Jill had finally gotten Chris to agree to tell Claire that Desirae was Wesker's child biologically, but that he was going to raise her as his own. It hurt her pretty bad to know that Jill decided to keep that monsters child, and it killed her to think that her brother was going to raise _it._ After she found out that it was Wesker's, Desirae was referred to as a it. Because of this, they didn't talk for a while.

She eventually came around though, and decided that if Chris could welcome the child with arms wide open, then she could do the same. Now Claire was completely supportive of Jill's choice. She was just glad that her brother was happy for once.

Jill went to the nursery, her hand never leaving her stomach. Chris had painted it pink for her, as the doctor said that the fumes could hurt the baby. She walked in and looked at the room that was decorated with The lion King. She walked over to the crib that was decorated with a baby Simba and Nala. Her baby girl would soon be laying here and Jill would soon be busy with her baby. _Her baby._ She would never grow tired of hearing those words.

But the fear once again fills her body as she thinks about the connections that Desirae has with Wesker. _'What if she acts like him? What if she looks like him?'_ She tries to forget the bad things and focus on the good as she smiles down at the crib.

Jill couldn't wait for her baby girl to arrive so that she could hold her in her arms and protect her from anything that came their way. She loves the thought of her baby being here, still purely innocent and not being influenced by the evil of this cruel world.

_'Chris should be home any minute now. Speaking of the devil.' _Jill thought as she heard the door open.

"Jill, I'm home!" Chris said, very happy to be home.

"Hey Chris!" Jill said happily as she walked over to him and threw her arms around him, taking Chris by surprise, but he gladly hugged her back.

"Well I missed you too Jill." Chris said, chuckling.

"Hey Jill, do you want to go out to dinner with me?"

"Like a date?" Jill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"Chris Redfield, I would be honored to go on a date with you." Jill said, placing a kiss on his cheek, causing Chris to get a huge grin across his face.

"Just let me go get ready." Jill said, getting up the stairs as fast as a pregnant woman could run up the stairs.

Chris and Jill sat at the restaurant and ate. Jill still couldn't believe that Chris had asked her out on a date. They had decided to go to Jill's favorite place, a Mexican restaurant downtown.

Chris couldn't help but smile as Jill shoveled food in her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing."

They soon finished eating and went home. They cuddled on the couch and watched their favorite show, _Supernatural_. Chris decided to make his move on Jill after the show ended. He lifted her head up, looking her in the eyes and kissed her, taking her by surprise. But soon Jill was in Chris' lap, legs wrapped around him, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth.

"Chris!" Jill had urgency in her voice. Chris stopped dead in his tracks.

"You can't be serious."

Jill sat up and minutes later a puddle was around her feet, followed by a groan.

"My water just broke."

_**Whoa baby time! Well I am stumped as to what the baby is going to look like, so if anyone has some ideas, hit me up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please for heavens sake leave me a review! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Alright here it is! Desirae is on her way now! I want to thank everyone who reviewed! You guys keep me writing! Without further interruption, here it is!**_

Chapter four

"How far along are your contractions?"

"Five minutes."

Chris ran a hand over his face, realizing that this was really happening.

"We need to get out of here and quick! I'll go get your suit case, you just sit tight."

"Does it really look like I'm going anywhere?"

"Right."

Chris ran up the stairs and grabbed the already prepared suit case, almost falling several times on his way back down. Jill couldn't help but laugh at the scared look on his face. He got outside and started

"God I wish you were the biological father so I could blame this all on you."

"Sorry honey, you're out of luck there."

They soon arrived at St. Gerard maternity ward.

"My girlfriend is in labor. Her water has already broke and her contractions are five-"

"Four."

"-Four minutes apart."

"Okay well let's get you into a delivery room since your water already broke and your contractions are so close together."

"Can I get an epidural still?" Jill asked as she was wheeled off to a room.

"Let's see how dilated you are first."

"Do you want me to step out?"

Jill looked at Chris with those beautiful blue eyes that always got to him.

"No it's okay just stay by my head."

"Sure thing honey."

"You are five centimeters dilated Ms. Valentine. Most women come in here at two and get sent back home. You must have a high pain tolerance."

"I did until now. Can I get that epidural yet?" Jill pleaded.

"Sure thing, just let me get the anesthesiologist."

"Okay."

The nurse walked out of the room to get the doctor. A few minutes later Jill groaned in pain.

"God this hurts worse than a bullet!"

"I'm so sorry Jill, I wish there was something I could do. They will beg back with the epidural in just a few minutes."

"I know I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for hurting honey."

The doctor walked in with some supplies in his arms and placed them on a tray.

"Hi Jill my name is Dr. Pierce and I will be giving you your epidural. Now what I am going to do is put some soap on your back and then put an anesthetic in, which is going to sting a bit. Then I am going to stick this needle into your spine and it will numb you from the waist down. Are you ready?"

Jill nodded her head.

"Okay I need you to swing your legs over the edge of the bed and bend forward."

Chris stood next to Jill and put his hand out, which she gladly grabbed.

"Alright here is the anesthetic."

It hurt a bit but not near as bad as the contractions.

"Okay here is the epidural. All done."

"I didn't even feel the epidural go in." Jill told Chris.

"That's great."

"Alright you are all set!"

"Thanks doc."

"You are very welcome Ms. Valentine."

Doctor Pierce left and Chris and Jill were left alone again.

"I feel so much better."

"I'm glad. Are you ready to have our little girl in your arms?"

"Yes, I just can't wait to hold her. Chris I wanted to ask you a really important question and if you say no I completely understand."

"Ask anything you want."

"I was wondering if you would sign Desirae's birth certificate."

Chris smiled at Jill. "I thought that we had already silently agreed on this. Jill I would be honored to sign it." Chris placed a kiss on Jill's lips.

Four hours later, Desirae Mercedes Redfield was on her way into the world.

"Come on Jill, one last push!" Dr. Honeycutt encouraged Jill.

With one last push, Jill heard the most precious cry in the world. "It's a girl!"

Jill threw her head back in relief. Her, no their, little girl was here. Chris cut the umbilical cord and Desirae was handed to Jill. Chris got a good look at Desirae. Her eyes were the exact blue Wesker's were before he was infected. Her hair was a light blonde lihe looked a lot like her mother but Chris just couldn't get over her eyes.

"I need some air."

"Chris wait!"

Jill yelled for Chris but he couldn't stay right now. He ran heading outside and Claire, waiting on news of the baby, ran after him. He didn't stop until he got outside.

"Chris what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Desirae, she has Wesker's eyes before the mutation. I don't know if I can do this Claire. Chris sat with his head lowered, ashamed that he may have just broken his promise to his girlfriend.

"Chris, Jill needs you. She is expecting you to be there for both her and Desirae. Grow a pair and go face your problems. She's a baby for God sake!"

Chris couldn't believe thathis little sister had just told him to grow a pair! But he realized that she was right.

"Thanks Claire, I'm going back upstairs to talk to Jill. "

Claire stayed outside to give her brother some much needed space.

Chris knocked on Jill's door.

"Come in!"

He opened the door and could see that she had been crying. He felt so horrible.

"Jill I am so sorry, it's just that her eyes got to me. I know that's not a good excuse and if you want me to leave that's fine-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me already."Jill interrupted him.

"Yes ma'am." Chris had a smile on his face and he kissed Jill. He looked down at Desirae and kiss her on the forehead, his hand going over her soft, blonde hair.

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course."

Jill handed Desirae over to Chris and smiled as he looked at her with the most adoring eyes, like she was his own. "Hey beautiful, I'm your daddy. I am not ever going to let anything hurt you. I love you and your mommy very much."

Jill's heart raced as she heard him say those three words. "I love you too."

Desirae wrapped her tiny hand around Chris' finger. He stuck his tongue out and she mocked the action. Jill couldn't help but laugh at Chris. She had never seen him with a baby before and she loved it.

"Aunt Claire coming in!"

"Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes of course I want to hold my niece!"

Chris carefully placed Desirae in Claire's arms, propping her head up.

"Jill she is so beautiful! She looks just like you! Hey Desirae, I'm your aunt Claire."

_'Things were going to be good from now on.'_

_**Okay for anyone who never watched the show M*A*S*H*, that is where the doctors names came from! Okay I am going to do a fluff chapter after this, then I am unsure of where to go! So any ideas are very helpful! Please for my sanity, review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the late update, have had a rough summer! I've got a new chapter her for you though. Would've had it up earlier but had to have something done to my arm and couldn't use it for a few days. Anyways, here you go! Please review!**_

Chapter five

Chris and Jill arrived home a few days later with their brand new baby girl. Desirae was just as beautiful as her mother. She was perfect in every way they could imagine.

Chris carried the car seat into the nursery and took in a breath. The time had finally come for them to be parents without any help. Chris pulled Desirae and placed her in the lion king crib.

Jill had decided that she was going to breast feed. Chris of course had to ask if he got his turn next. Jill playfully slapped at him and he got smacked across the head by Claire.

But now they had time to be alone with their baby girl. Soon the smelled a foul odor and looked at each other.

"Hey I changed her diaper almost every time at the hospital." Jill said.

"I changed her too!"

"What like twice?"

Chris sighed and Jill knew that she had won this battle.

"You win this round Jill Valentine, but next diaper has your name on it!"

"Sure thing Chris."

Jill walked over to the living room and was listening to Chris.

"How can something this little poop so much? You are only nineteen inches for god's sake!"

Jill couldn't help but laugh as she pictured the look on Chris' face.

"Hey you shut up over there! Your mommy is so mean sometimes, yes she is." Chris talked to Desirae in a sweet voice. "There we are! All clean!" Chris kissed Desirae's forehead and placed her in the crib. Chris walked out of he nursery and into the living room with Jill.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?"

Chris pulled Jill out of her thoughts and back to the real world. Jill smiled at him.

"I was just thinking that as much hell Wesker put us through, one good thing came from him. As much as I wish that you were her biological father, I wouldn't change anything as long as I got to keep her. She is such a blessing, just like you. It was like you rescued me just in time to keep Desirae safe. You are our hero Chris."

""Jill I just did what felt right to me. Even though Desirae has some of Wesker's D.N.A., she also has yours too which means that I'm going to love her no matter what."

"I know that you do. I can see it in your eyes when you look at her."

They heard a cry and knew that they were already needed again.

"That's my cue." Jill went to the room to feed Desirae while Chris went to go wait in the living room.

Soon he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Claire, what are you doing here?"

"I can't even come to see my own niece?"

"Of course you can but right now Jill is feeding her. Come on we can go wait for her in the living room."

As they sat in silence, Claire finally got the nerve to ask Chris the million dollar question.

"How are you doing with Desirae?"

"Honestly it is kind of hard sometimes but I love both her and Jill so I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm happy for you guys. "

"Thanks Claire."

"Alright she is all fed. Oh, hi Claire, do you want to come see Desirae?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Come on."

Chris and Claire followed Jill into the nursery. Desirae lay in her crib, looking at them as they walk in the room. Claire picked her up and played with her.

"Hi Desirae! Your favorite aunt is here! Oh that's nice." Claire said as Desirae spat up on Claire's shoulder.

"Alright family photo time! Jill hold Desirae. Chris, get close to them perfect."

Claire took the picture and looked at it. Chris looked down at Desirae as he had his arms wrapped around Jill.

"One happy family."

**_Sorry for it being short but I was in a rush to get something done. I'm not sure when I will update again, as I am starting school soon and am really going to need to work hard. Anyways please review!_**


End file.
